A Panther's Heart
by kessM
Summary: Autorisierte Uebersetzung!Harry wird gefangen genommen, waehrend er sich in seiner Animagusform befindet und wird verkauft, um als Vertrauter an seinen aergsten Feind gebunden zu werden...
1. Where Letters Lead

Hallo Leuts

Bin neulich über diese wunderbare Geschichte gestolpert, konnte nicht an mich halten und bin jetzt- mit Copper Vixens Erlaubnis- dabei, sie für Euch zu übersetzen.

Hoffe, Euch macht die Story ebenso viel Spass wie mir:-)

Titel: A Panther's Heart

Autor: Copper Vixxen

Das Original findet Ihr hier auf dieser Seite

!!ACHTUNG!!

Diese Geschichte ist die erste, die Copper Vixen ueberhaupt geschrieben hat und stellenweise(z.B. an den ploetzlichen Uebergaengen) merkt man das auch...

Und das ist auch das erste Mal, dass ich etwas uebersetze- es ist also eine Geschichte voller erster Male.

Allerdings finde ich die Interaktion zwischen den Hauptcharas, wenn die Geschichte erst mal an Schwung gewinnt, dermassen... schoen, dass ich der Versuchung einfach nicht wiederstehen konnte...

Disclaimer(übrigens auch für restlichen Kapitel gilt):

Nix meins. Aber absolut gar nichts. Weder die Charas und die Welt des Harry Potters, noch die Idee zu dieser Fanfiction(mir gehören lediglich das Blut und der Schweiß den ich beim Übersetzen geschwitzt habe.)

Beta der Uebersetzerin: Kaos

Viel Spaß

mit

Kapitel 1

Where Letters Lead

Dunkelheit umhüllte den Lingusterweg, als Harry das Haus seiner Verwandten verließ. Der dumpfe Schlag der ins Schloss fallenden Tür unterbrach seinen Onkel Vernon mitten in dessen Triade. Aber das war egal. Denn es war nichts, was er nicht schon mal gehört hatte. Jedoch krochen ihm, wie gewöhnlich, die Wörter, die ihm nachgeworfen wurden, unter die Haut. Brachten ihn dazu mit zitternder Hand seine Narbe nachzuzeichnen. Sie war ein Zeichen für alles, was er geworden war:

manchmal hasste und manchmal liebte er sie.

In Zeiten wie diesen war sie eine Erinnerung an alles, was er gelernt und zu lieben begonnen hatte. Ein Wispern der Freiheit, von der er wusste, dass er sie in ein paar Wochen wieder schmecken würde.

Der ganze Vorfall hatte mit der Ankunft von Rons Eule Pig angefangen.

Die kleine Eule war schrecklich aufgeregt gewesen und flatterte mit schrillem Geschrei durch Harrys Zimmer, ehe sie ihm erlaubt hatte, ihr den Brief abzunehmen.

Was Harry zu seiner gegenwärtigen Situation brachte; er brauchte einfach ein paar Stunden um den Inhalt von Rons Brief zu vergessen.

So kurz und vage gehalten wie jeder Brief davor.

Er widmete sich ganz den unwichtigen Dingen, bevor er den Brief beendete und Harry frustriert, ohne Antworten auf seine Fragen, zurückließ.

Die letzten Monate waren angefuellt mit kurzen Briefen von Ron und Hermione gewesen, die kaum etwas von Interesse oder Wichtigkeit beinhaltet hatten.

Egal wie viele Briefe er gesandt hatte, sie weigerten sich auf seine Fragen einzugehen oder ihn auf den neuesten Stand der Dinge in der Zauberwelt zu bringen. Ihre Briefe enthielten kaum das nötigste an Höflichkeit, welche man von einem Freund erwarten würde. Sie erschienen ihm mehr wie Briefe von Bekannten, die nur zu besonderen Anlässen gesendet wurden.

Gegenwärtig steuerte er einen kleinen Platz mit Bäumen am Ende der Straße an. Der einzige Ort, an dem er es geschafft hatte, ein wenig Trost über die Sommermonate zu finden.

Er konnte gar nicht anders als zu lächeln, als er die willkommene Umarmung des dunklen Waldes spürte.

Die kühle Luft wisperte gegen seine Haut, spielte mit seinem Haar und verursachte eine Gänsehaut entlang seiner Arme.

Rons Brief entfaltend, erlaubte er seinen Augen über die Worte zu fliegen, die er inzwischen in- und auswendig kannte, ehe er ihn zerfetzte und die verbliebenden Schnipsel der nächtlichen Briese überließ.

Smaragdgrüne Augen blitzten auf, als er sich tiefer in das Herz des Waldes zurückzog und begann seine Kleidung auszuziehen.

Nachdem er seine Brille abgesetzt hatte, legte er sie auf dem Stapel der übergroßen Sachen ab, die sorgfältig in einem modrigen Baumstamm verstaut waren.

Mit geschlossenen Augen konzentrierte er sich auf das Bild, welches er fest in seinen Gedanken verankert hatte und als Schmerz durch seine Nerven rauschte, hörte er das vertraute Krachen der Knochen.

Um sich vom schreien abzuhalten, biss er sich auf die Lippen und fokussierte sich auf die letzten Details, bevor er scharf ausatmete.

Langsam öffnete er seine Augen und geschärft von dem Wechsel nahmen sie jedes noch so kleine Detail wahr, ehe er woanders hinschaute.

Sich auf seine vier Pfoten erhebend, streckte er sich vorsichtig und fühlte

das kraftvolle Muskelspiel unter dem dünnen schwarzen Fell.

Klauen glitten geschmeidig aus ihrer Ruheposition, empfindliche Ohren bewegten sich vor und zurück, während Nase und Schnurrhaare beim Testen der Luft nach entscheidenden Informationen zusammenarbeiteten.

Er hatte viel über seine Animagusform nachgedacht, hatte aber niemals einen schwarzen Panther in Erwägung gezogen.

Als Erinnerung an seinen Vater, hatte er auf einen Hirsch gehofft.

Aber nachdem er den Körper eines Jägers ausprobiert hatte, konnte er nicht glauben, dass er jemals ein Beutetier in Erwähnung gezogen hatte.

Der Körper des Panthers hatte sich als äußerst kraftvoll herausgestellt. Leise und beweglich.

Er erlaubte ihm, die Welt aus einem ganz anderen Winkel zu betrachten.

Harry hatte den ganzen Sommer an der Verwandlung gearbeitet.

Er war sogar versucht gewesen, seine Freunde über sein neuestes Projekt zu informieren. Aber nach ein paar Tagen hatte er die Idee fallengelassen. Ron würde voll dafür sein, wie ein Schwein im Dreck, aber Hermione würde versuchen, es ihnen auszureden und damit drohen, einen Erwachsenen zu informieren.

Natürlich hatten die vagen Antworten, die er erhalten hatte, bei dieser Entscheidung geholfen.

Er hatte darüber nachgedacht, nachdem sein Pate gestorben war.

Den Rumtreibern zu Ehren hatte er den ganzen Sommer gearbeitet, um die Fähigkeiten, die sie sich angeeignet hatten, zu meistern, in der Hoffung, teure Erinnerungen an sie zu wecken.

Die störenden Gedanken abschüttelnd, bewegte er sich tiefer in den Wald.

Erlaubte sanften Pfoten ihn leise durchs Unterholz zu tragen.

Alle seine Sinne arbeiteten wie verrückt, um einer möglichen Entdeckung oder Gefangennahme vorzubeugen.

Als er einen kleinen Bach erreichte, kauerte er sich nieder und erlaubte seiner sandpapierrauhen Zunge, vorsichtig ins Wasser zu tauchen.

Mit einem kurzen Schlenker seines Schwanzes erhob er sich.

Einzig um zu erstarren, als leise Stimmen an sein Ohr drangen.

Schnell die Luft testend, wurde er mit dem Geruch von Männern, Stahl und Blei belohnt.

Leise fluchend zog er sich tiefer in die Schatten zurück und begann sich geduckt zu seinen Sachen zurückzuziehen.

Das plötzliche Knacken von trockenem Holz ließ ihn auf der Stelle gefrieren.

Der donnernde Knall einer Pistole und der Biss von Metall in seiner Flanke ließ ihn aufjaulen, bevor er zu flüchten begann.

Seine Gedanken begannen zu verschwimmen und der Körper des Panthers wurde lahm und reagierte immer langsamer.

Plötzlich stolperte er und als der Schmerz von der Wunde wie glühende Finger seine Wirbelsäule hinaufkroch, ging er knurrend zu Boden.

Als Harrys Welt in Schwärze überging, erreichten die Worte der Jäger seine empfindlichen Ohren:

„... wollte etwas Ungewöhnliches... größter Panther... Augen wie Smaragde... sollte uns einen guten Preis bringen..."

xxxXXXxxx

cu next??

kessM

_die Kaos an dieser Stelle noch mal niederknuddeln muss_


	2. Behind Bars

Hey Leuts!

Copper Vixen dankt Euch für Euer Interesse an Ihrer Geschichte und freut sich, dass sie auch im Deutschen so viel Anklang findet.

Zur Erklärung, warum der „Verrat" seiner Freunde und das Missverhältnis mit seinen Verwandten nicht weiter beschrieben wurde, meinte Copper, dass diese beiden Begebenheiten lediglich dazu dienen sollten, den Stein ins Rollen zu bringen...

Anmerkung von kessM:

Leuts ich freu mich ebenfalls, dass Euch die Geschichte so gut gefällt und Ihr ungeduldig auf die Fortsetzung wartet. Leider werdet Ihr wohl- wie immer bei mir°- mitunter eine Menge Geduld mitbringen müssen.

Vielen Dank dafür schon mal im voraussich artig vor ihrer Leserschaft verbeug

Beta der Übersetzerin: Kaos

aaaaaAAAaaaa

Chapter 2

Behind Bars

Das helle Licht, welches er selbst durch seine geschlossenen Augen spürte, brachte ihn zum winseln und er versuchte die störenden Lichtstrahlen mit einer Hand abzuhalten, nur um weiches Fell an seiner Nase zu spüren.

Mit einem unglücklichen Knurren öffnete er die Augen, einzig um sich auf eine Steinwand starrend wieder zu finden.

Als ein stechender Schmerz durch sein Körper raste, gab er ein weiteres „Panther"- Ächzen von sich und begann sich langsam in eine komfortablere Position zu bringen.

Er spürte den kalten Biss von Stahl, als er seinen Kopf wendete.

Ein dickes Halsband umfasste seinen Hals, verlangsamte seine Bewegungen und reizte das Fell.

Jemand hatte es gewagt, ihm ein Halsband anzulegen.

Ihm, dem Jungen- der- lebt.

Ein tiefes Knurren brachte ihn dazu sich nieder zu kauern und seine Ohren eng an den Schädel zu legen.

Ein großer, grauer Wolf grollte im linken Käfig neben ihm, bevor er sich in eine Ecke zurückzog und in den Schatten verschwand.

Alles was noch auf seine Anwesenheit schließen ließ, war das Aufblitzen von goldenen Augen, die einzig Angst und Schmerz wiederspiegelten.

Verdammt, kein anderer Animagus.

Vorsichtig richtete er sich auf und begann die Grenzen seines Käfigs abzuschreiten.

Die Gitterstäbe, gefertigt aus stabilem Stahl, waren fest im Betonboden des Käfigs eingelassen.

Er konzentrierte sich, damit er seine Magie ausstrecken konnte, um so nach anderen magischen Wesen in seinem Umfeld zu suchen.

Mit einem unglücklichen Seufzer entspannte er sich wieder.

In dem Gebäude war keine Magie zu finden. Selbst die Gitterstäbe bestanden aus simplem Metall.

Seine Atmung vertiefend versuchte er seine einfacheren Panthersinne zu nutzen, um irgendetwas von Interesse in der Luft zu erwischen. Aber alles was ihn erreichte, war der scharfe Geruch von Urin und altem Blut.

Das letzte woran er sich bewusst erinnerte, war seine Flucht durch den Wald und der plötzliche Schmerz: Jäger.

Er war in dem Tierkörper, mit dem er auf Raubzug gewesen war, gefangen genommen worden.

Ärgerlich knurrend presste er sich in einem sinnlosen Versuch sich zu befreien gegen die Gitterstäbe.

Der plötzliche Druck seines Gewichtes gegen die Stäbe, ließ sie leise knirschen. Aber ebenso jagte ihm das eine Schmerzsalve durch seine Flanke und ließ ihn zusammenfahren.

Und als wäre der Schmerz nicht schon genug, erinnerte ihn das andauernde Wispern seines Gewissens, dass niemand wusste, wo er war.

Die einzigen Menschen, die er jemals als Freunde bezeichnet hat, hatten sich langsam von ihm abgewandt.

Natürlich nicht mit Absicht.

Nur haben Hermine und Ron endlich herausgefunden, dass sie sich mögen und hatten die letzten Monate versucht, die Beziehung vor ihm geheim zu halten.

Den gesamten Sommer war er von ihnen isoliert, gezwungen in einem Höllenloch zu leben und über Eule zu kommunizieren.

Im Moment waren sie wahrscheinlich zusammen, hatten eine schöne Zeit und wurden über die Aktivitäten des Ordens informiert.

Einzig er, der Retter der Zaubererwelt, tappte im Dunkeln, nur damit er schön Stück für Stück über die einzelnen Informationen stolpern konnte. Gezwungen sich ohne die Unterstützung der Neuigkeiten, die sie ihm zur Verfügung stellten könnten, neuen Feinden zu stellen.

Denn bis jetzt hatte er jedes Mal, wenn er ihnen geeult hat, lediglich wage Antworten, aber keine neuen Fakten erhalten. Einzig das Gefühl der Machtlosigkeit blieb zurück.

‚Es würde ihnen recht geschehen', dachte er. ‚ wenn ihr geschätzter Retter ohne jede Spur verschwindet.

Vielleicht ist es das Beste, wenn Harry, der Zauberer, für eine Weile verschwindet und Harry, der Panther, die Möglichkeit bekommt, eine Welt zu sehen, in der niemand ständig um ihn herumscharwenzelt und versucht ihn zu schützen.'

Er würde den rechten Augenblick abwarten und sehen, was genau diese Jäger für ihn geplant hatten.

aaaaAAAaaaa

Hermione Granger schaute von dem Buch auf, welches sie gerade las.

Sie konnte gar nicht anders als lächeln, als ihr Freund Ronald Weasley den Raum betrat und schwerfällig auf dem Boden neben ihren Füssen zusammenbrach.

Mit ihren Fingern fuhr sie durch das Durcheinander der roten Strähnen und kicherte als er aufgrund des Titels des Buches, welches sie umklammerte, mit den Augen rollte: „Topzwanzig der Heiltränke und Sprüche"

„Mine?"

„Ja, Ron?", seufzte Hermine, wohlwissend dass er sie nicht in Ruhe lassen würde, ehe sie, was auch immer ihn gerade plagte, ausdiskutiert hatten.

„Ich denke, wir sollten es Harry sagen... über uns."

„Liebling, wir alle wissen, wie Harry seinen Sommer verbringt und ich denke, es wird das Beste sein, wenn wir es ihm sagen, wenn wir zurück in der Schule sind.

Es besteht kein Grund ihn während seiner Ferien mit unwichtigen Problemen zu belästigen. Er kann darüber nachgrübeln, wenn wir nach Hogwarts zurückkehren", lächelte sie traurig auf Rons Schopf schauend.

Er vermisste ganz offensichtlich seinen besten Freund.

„Ich weiß. Aber er tut mir leid, dass er ganz allein und gezwungen ist, den Sommer mit diesen schrecklichen Verwandten zu verbringen."

„Hm... es ist das Beste...", murmelte Hermine, ihre Aufmerksamkeit längst wieder auf das Buch gerichtet, welches aufgeschlagen in ihrem Schoss lag.

Das beruhigende Streichen durch Rons Haar fortsetzend, lächelte sie, als er aufseufzte und sich in die Liebkosung zurücklehnte.

aaaaAAAaaaa

Das Geräusch von Stiefelabsätzen hallte durch das Lagerhaus und brachte Harry dazu seinen Kopf zu wenden und entlockte dem Wolf, welcher sich in den Schatten verborgen hielt, ein Knurren.

Instinktiv zog sich Harry in die Schatten des Käfigs zurück.

Er hatte keinen Zweifel, dass sie auf dem Weg zu ihm waren. Beziehungsweise, dass er aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach ihr Gesprächsthema war.

Seine Ohren spitzend versuchte er etwas von ihrem Gespräch zu erhaschen, in der Hoffnung, dass er vielleicht herausfand, was sie mit ihm vorhatten.

„Sie hatten uns gesagt, dass Sie nach etwas seltenem suchen. Ungewöhnlich und originell waren, glaube ich, Ihre Worte.

Als einer meiner Männer das Gerücht über eine große Katze außerhalb von Little Whinging aufschnappte, gingen sie dem schnell nach.

Ich bin sehr froh, dass sie sie einfingen, bevor andere Jäger sie in die Finger bekamen.

Ein Tier wie dieses fängt man nur einmal im Leben."

Der Mann, der eben gesprochen hatte, wirkte auf Harry ein wenig schmuddelig. So als ob er gerade aufgestanden wäre und sich nicht die Mühe gemacht hatte, sich zu rasieren oder saubere Sachen anzuziehen.

„Sie hat besser das Beste zu sein", erklang eine kalte Stimme, die Harry Schauer über den Rücken laufen und seine Nackenhaare aufstellen ließ.

Die zweite Person trat in sein Sichtfeld und er konnte den Mann, welcher ihn aus mehreren Metern Entfernung stechend musterte, lediglich verblüfft anstarren. Smaragdgrüne Augen folgten dem Schwung des schwarzen Stoffes aufwärts und blieben an hellen Augen hängen:

„Denn wir Malfoys geben uns nur mit dem Besten zufrieden."

Harry zog sich tiefer in die Schatten zurück und starrte währenddessen weiterhin zu Lucius Malfoy.

Und während der verloderte Mann über silberne Halsbänder und Übergabe sprach, entspann sich ein Kampf um Dominanz zwischen Zauberer und Panther.

Harry tat, was Panther in solchen Augenblicken tun würden: er fauchte und knurrte ärgerlich.

Als Malfoy- Senior blieb, wo er war, wagte Harry einen Ausfall zwischen die Gitterstäbe hindurch, in der Hoffnung, den Mann, welcher ihn herausforderte zu treffen. Er erreichte lediglich, dass er mit dem Spazierstock stark gegen die Seite seines Kopfes geschlagen wurde.

Nachdem er den Schlag abgeschüttelt hatte, schritt Harry unglücklich in den Schatten auf und ab und beobachtete, wie die beiden Männer sich die Hand gaben.

Er war soeben an einen Todesesser und bekannten Unterstützer Voldemorts verkauft worden.

aaaaAAAaaaa

/lach/

Da ist unser Harry ja mal wieder in was hinein geschliddert- oder??

Interessiert wie's weitergeht?

Dann bis demnächst

kessM

/die Kaos erneut in Grund und Boden knuddeln tut/


	3. The Gift

Hey Leuts!

Ich weiß, langlang ist's her... Aber hier ist endlich der 3. Teil.

Sorry für die lange „Durststrecke"/drop/

Erneut bedankt sich Copper Vixen bei allen, die hier lesen und Kommentare zurücklassen. Sie freut sich ungemein, dass Ihr die Story so gut annehmt

Als Erklärung, warum die Jäger es nicht komisch fanden einen Panther in England zu finden, hat sie angegeben:

Die Jäger haben gedacht, dass die Raubkatze aus einem Zoo ausgebrochen ist. Und zum anderen meinte sie, hätten die Herrscher in alten Zeiten sich die großen Raubkatzen als Zeichen ihrer Macht einführen liessen. Es wäre also nicht verwunderlich, wenn man hin und wieder über einen Abkömmling stolpern würde.

Anmerkung der Übersetzerin:

„familiar" wird nach meinen Quellen in Verbindung mit Zauberern und Hexen als „Schutzgeist" übersetzt. So wie ich dieses Wort interpretiere, passt es aber nicht ganz auf die Situation. Deswegen habe ich es mit „Vertrauter" übersetzt. Wenn Ihr damit nicht einverstanden seit, oder andere Vorschläge habt, lasst es mich wissen

Beta: Kaos (die wie immer eine Heidenarbeit gehabt hat- DANKE/umknuddel/)

aaaaAAAaaaa

Chapter 3

The Gift

Draco Malfoy stand vor einem bodenlangen Spiegel.

Elegant in Schwarz und Silber gekleidet war er ein Bild an Perfektion, wie der sprechende Spiegel ihn informiert hatte.

Das wurde von allen Malfoys erwartet: Perfektion.

Als solcher wurde von einem erwartet, immer bestens gekleidet zu sein und nur mit den besten Manieren zu agieren. Genau darauf achtend, welches Bild sie der Gesellschaft gegenüber projizierten.

Er wandte sich von seinem Spiegelbild ab und schritt langsam zu den großen Fenstern, welche es dem Mondlicht erlaubte in den riesigen Raum zu strömen.

Das Kingsize- Bett war in grüne und schwarze Seide gehüllt und war der Mittelpunkt des Raumes. Es war ein Malfoy- Familienerbstück; eines von vielen, die seinen Raum schmückten.

Sein Zimmer ließ fast alle Spuren von Leben vermissen.

Es mangelte an jeglichen Kleinkram und Schnickschnack, den man normalerweise in einem Zimmer eines normalen Jugendlichen finden würde.

Das war einfach eine andere Seite des Malfoy- Daseins.

Die Makellosigkeit und die Vollkommenheit des Raumes würde auf ein gut diszipliniertes und gut erzogenes Kind schließen lassen.

Viele Leute schauten auf Draco und sahen dieses Bild; das eine, welches sie sehen sollten.

Seine größte Freude im Leben war das angrenzende Bad.

Verkleidet mit schwarzem Marmor, welches von smaragdgrünen Linien durchbrochen wurde, war es der einzige Raum im Haus, wo er in der Lage war einigen Frieden zu finden, wenn er daheim war.

Ein lautes Krachen ließ ihn herumwirbeln, sodass seine Roben mit anmutigem Schwung hinter ihm herzischten. Es hat Jahre gebraucht dieses Manöver zu perfektionieren.

Sein Zauberstab glitt mit einer leichten Drehung des Gelenkes in seine Hand, ruhte leicht in seiner Handfläche und vermittelte ihm das Wissen, dass er in der Lage war sich selbst zu verteidigen, sollte es dazu nötig sein.

Eine kleine Hauselfe, gekleidet in einen dreckigen Kissenbezug, kauerte vor ihm und begann ihre Nachricht zu stottern, bis Draco sie wegen ihrer Anwesenheit in seinen Räumen scharf anfuhr.

„Bifty entschuldigt sich, Master. Bifty soll den jungen Master informieren, dass er seinen Vater in fünfzehn Minuten im Roten Zimmer zu treffen hat."

Draco verzog sein Gesicht vor Abscheu, verstaute seinen Zauberstab wieder und steuerte die Tür von seinem Gemach an.

„Und?", knurrte er die Hauselfe, welche immer noch in der Mitte des Raumes stand, die Lippen in wahrer Malfoy- Manie spöttisch gekräuselt, an.

Bifty jaulte kurz auf und verbeugte sich, ehe sie sich in Luft auflöste.

Schnell verließ er seine Gemächer.

Es war fast unmöglich, das ausgedehnte Manor in 15 Minuten zu durchqueren und er würde zu spät kommen, wenn er sich nicht beeilte.

aaaaAAAaaaa

Hermine seufzte und drehte sich vom Fenster weg. Sie schaute zu Ron, der mit glasigem Blick in die Luft starrte.

„Ron?", rief sie ihn leise.

Da sie jedoch keine Antwort erhielt, wechselte sie die Taktik:

„Ronald!"

„Was?", schreckte Ron auf, griff nach seinem Zauberstab und stolperte dabei über sich selbst.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen. Harry hat nicht auf den letzten Brief geantwortet, den du ihm geschickt hast. Vielleicht ist ihm was passiert...", wandte sie sich wieder dem Fenster zu und spähte hinaus in die Dunkelheit.

Sie entspannte sich dann aber in der Umarmung Rons und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter, als sie beide still in die Dunkelheit der Nacht hinaus starrten.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Mine. Harry kann auf sich selbst aufpassen."

Der Mond hing feierlich am Himmel und hielt seine eigene stille Wacht in der Nacht

aaaaAAAaaaa

Draco betrat das RoteZimmer ein paar Minuten vor seinem Vater und saß anmutig in einem Ohrensessel.

So wie er seinen Vater kannte, würde dieser etwas später kommen, damit er einen dramatischeren Auftritt hinlegen konnte.

Lucuis Malfoy betrat den Raum, sein schwarzer Umhang umwehte anmutig seine Gestalt.

Vor seinem Sohn auf und ab schreitend ignorierte er Draco, während er seine Gedanken sammelte.

„Wie du weißt, müssen wir in Zeiten wie diesen so stark wie möglich sein.

Es ist also das Beste, sich einen Vertrauten zu nehmen, um Stärke zu erhalten und eine permanente Quelle wilder Magie zu haben.

Ich habe es mit einigen anderen diskutiert und alle haben zugestimmt, dass es wichtig ist, dass wir Vertraute dazu gewinnen.

Aber nicht irgendwelche Vertraute.

Sie müssen das Stärkste sein, was man für Geld kaufen kann."

Draco biss sich bei der Erklärung seines Vaters auf die Zunge.

Langsam wandte er sich dem enormen schwarzen Tuch zu, welches dramatisch ein großes Objekt bedeckte.

Er hasste die Überraschungen seines Vaters.

Gewöhnlich stellten sie sich nämlich als ziemlich blutig heraus und er hasste es, dreckig zu werden.

Von dort wanderte sein Blick zu der Masse grauen Fells, das an die nahe gelegene Wand gekettet war.

Es war der Vertraute seines Vaters – ein Timberwolf, der den einfachen Namen Steele trug.

Draco wollte keinen Vertrauten.

Er hatte einige der stolzesten Tiere von dem andauernden Gebrauch ihrer magischen Lebensquelle in die Knie gehen sehen.

Viele Vertraute wurden verrückt von der großen Menge Magie, die sie gezwungen waren, in ihren Körpern zu speichern.

Der Zauberer oder die Hexe konnte sich jederzeit an dieser Magie bedienen.

Es war üblich geworden, dass man während eines Kampfes das Tier mitnahm, damit man nicht nur Zugriff auf zusätzliche Magie hatte, sondern auch ein Tier, dass ohne nachzudenken für seinen Herrn sterben würde.

Jedoch waren viele Vertraute verloren, wenn ein Magier zu hart an der Magie zog, sie dem Tierkörper entriss, statt sie durch die Bindung zu sich zu rufen.

„Ich habe entschieden, dass es das Beste für dich wäre, wenn du dir einen Vertrauten nimmst. Wenn die Zeit kommt, wirst du alle Kräfte brauchen, die du hast.

Die Bindungszeremonie wird morgen Abend stattfinden.

Von da an ist es in deinem eigenen Interesse, dass du über deinen Vertrauten soviel Kontrolle erlangst, wie ich über meinen."

Mit einem Schnippen seiner Finger rief Lucius einige Hauselfen.

Eine kleine Geste mit dem Zauberstab und er schuf einen bequemen Stuhl, während eine andere Steele befreite, der sofort an die Seite seines Meisters eilte und sich folgsam hinsetzte.

Mit einer letzten Geste zerrten die Elfen das Tuch von dem Objekt.

Das leichte Rascheln des Stoffes stoppte und ließ den Raum in völliger Stille zurück.

Jeder starrte auf den Inhalt des Käfigs.

Bevor er seinen Sohn ins Auge fasste, entließ Lucius mit einem Winken die Hauselfen.

Er grinste, als er den fassungslosen Gesichtsausdruck Dracos entdeckte und blickte zurück zum Käfig.

„Und?", fragte er, unverwandt in die schimmernden Smaragde starrend, die vor Wut brannten.

„Danke, Vater. Er ist wunderschön. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass Dumbledore mir erlaubt einen ausgewachsenen Panther mitzubringen", murmelte Draco in den Käfig auf den wütenden Panther spähend.

Anmutig erhob Lucius sich vom Stuhl und lachte leise in sich hinein, als er den Raum durchquerte, Steele loyal hinter ihm.

„Dumbledore, der alte Idiot hat bereits zugestimmt. Er glaubt, dass es einigen Schülern dabei helfen wird, ein höheres Maß an Verantwortung zu gewinnen."

Damit verließ er das Zimmer und ließ Draco allein mit seinem zukünftigen Vertrauten zurück.


End file.
